1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display techniques, and more particularly, to a method for driving a liquid crystal display panel, and a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In existing liquid crystal display devices, in order to avoid a direct current (DC) blocking effect and reduce DC residue, positive and negative polarities are generally reversed for driving of liquid crystal. There are existing ways for reversing pixel array polarities, including frame reversal, row reversal, column reversal and dot reversal. In column reversal and dot reversal ways, polarities of charges on adjacent data lines connected by the same row of pixels are reversed.
One of existing polarized 3D (Three Dimensions) liquid crystal displays includes a liquid crystal display panel, a drive module and a pattern retarder.
The pattern retarder is arranged in front of the display panel and divides light from the display panel into a first polarized light and a second polarized light in a 3D mode, and thus is an important member for achieving a 3D visual effect.
The liquid crystal display panel is different from that of the conventional 2D (Two Dimensions) liquid crystal display in pixel structures. Specifically, in the liquid crystal display panel, initial rows of R (Red), G (Green) and B (Blue, B) basic pixels are re-divided into two rows, pixels in one of which are designed to be used as sub-pixels for a variable black matrix (referred herein to as black matrix sub-pixels, while initial pixels for normal display are referred to as color sub-pixels). As shown in FIG. 1, the sub-pixels in the variable black matrix can be used such that their arrangements are continuous within a row, wherein G1,G1a,G2,G2a are gate lines, regions between G1 and G1a, and between G2 and G2a are pixel regions for the variable black matrix (black matrix, BM); a pixel arrangement similar to that of the 2D display panel can also be used, as shown in FIG. 2, wherein G1 and G1a are gate lines, and sub-pixels between G1 and G1a are used as BM and are connected with the data line of the column respectively
The drive module scans the gate line in a line-by-line manner, but there are two working modes, that is, 2D mode and 3D mode, when inputting image data, and the data signals inputted to the pixels are different under different driving modes. In the 2D mode, the black matrix sub-pixels are input brightness compensation data to increase brightness of displaying images under the 2D mode; in the 3D mode, the black matrix sub-pixels are input black screen data and are used the variable black matrix to obtain a larger 3D view angle for the display.
At time of displaying a 3D image, when each row of pixels of the polarized 3D liquid crystal display is scanned, the data line needs to provide a different voltage from that for scanning a previous row, so that larger power consumption may be needed to change data line voltage directly.